A samurai's job is to protect the princess
by shiroki
Summary: Oneshot based on Negima? Neo manga chapters 6-7. KonoSetsu. Summary inside XD


**Asuna: that was fast you know..**

**Me: eh what?**

**Asuna: publishing another story!!**

**Konoka: what is it about???**

**Me: oh hohoho! you'll see...**

**Summary: KonoSetsu based on Negima!? Neo (manga) Chapter 6-7 (title from chapter 7), I had this idea from a long time a ago, but I was too lazy and wel, you know...so, what if Negi didn't follow Setsuna and that fairy didn't attack? ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... or plot **

* * *

Today is another normal day at Mahora School. During break time, Negi and his friends were admiring Konoka's accurate fortune telling.

"Ah, so this is Eki-fortune telling." Negi said looking at Konoka "is very different from both tarot reading and crystal gazing, isn't it?"

"That's right" Konoka answered

"Konoka's fortune telling is very accurate, you know" Asuna said "when she told me to watch out from exams stuff, guess what?" she paused "The very next day, I got my test back filled with read mark correction on it!!!"

"isn't that just normal for you?" Yuecchi asked skeptically

"well, that was a real big one, so I couldn't avoid it even though I was very careful" Asuna said.

Yue explained about this form of fortune telling, Eki, everyone were amazed that she knows so much, even Konoka didn't know some things.

"oh right, Negi!" Asuna called "you should have Konoka tell your fortune too""

"m-me!?" Negi asked

"okay, here we go" Konoka said preparing to begin

"y-yes"

_"It's hake when it's right and hake even if isn't"_ Konoka sang "oh… so, Negi-kun, you have a really big goal ahead, or should I say… a person you are looking up to"

"Ah! Yes!" Negi said impressed "That's my father, I… I want to become a respectable person like my father"

"Negi's… father?" Asuna, Haruna, Yue and Setsuna were surprised too

"Oh really?" Konoka asked smiling "But it won't be an easy was for you. You will have to go through many mountains, crossing many valleys to get there… yet, actually… even ig you have done all that, there still be no guarantee that you would make it"

"No way" their friends said

"However" Konoka started again "I don't know what, but I also see a lot of lights. So many lights that with brightly light up the hard, the bitter and the dark path" at this point, Negi was even more surprised, he knew those lights represented his magic. "Negi- kun's future is… full of lights making it very dazzling!" Konoka concluded and smiled

"th-thank you very much!" Negi said

Not so far from them, Setsuna was also amazed of her ojousama "_such… such honest eyes…"_

"Oh yeah," Konoka said "I've never done a fortune telling for you, secchan. I can tell your fortune right now, if you like" she proposed "how about your love fortune?"

"eeh eeh!?" Setsuna said blushing "you must not. I don't have such frivolous thoughts…"

"Oh really? The how abput seeing the future like one I did for Negi-kun?"

"If-if that's the case then…" the swordswoman agreed and sat down in front of Konoka "please… please be easy on… me"

"It's not a kendo match or anything so you don't be too nervous" Konoka smiled

"_That reminds me… Konoka-san and Sakurazaki Setsuna-san are really close, aren't they? Or should I say that setsuna-san is keeping her eyes on Konoka-san"_ Negi questioned himself while Konoka was reading Setsuna's future _"I wonder what kind of realationship so they have"_

"_oh yeah, I remember that I also have something I wanted her to do fortune telling on"_ Asuna said to herself

"ummm, this is…" Konoka started "I see an ominous sign" she paused and everyone listened carefully "something most important to secchan… is going to be in great danger, and… breaking up…"

"That… that can't be…" Setsuna was shocked "break…breaking up?" she fell defeated on the ground

"S-sorry secchan, but this is just a fortune telling" Konoka said

"Now, now, calm down Skurazaki-san" Asuna told her "don't get too upset! Fortune telling is just some kind of heads-up! If you are careful enough, you may avoid it"

"You just said you couldn't avoid the bad marks on your test…" Negi told Asuna

"So,… how's my business going to be?" Asuna whispered to Konoka

"It's extremely bad" she answered and Asuna fell on the ground just like Setsuna

"Something very important to me… there's only one that is the most important to me." Setsuna said dramatically "And I can't think of anything else but Konoka-ojousama!!" she paused "and that means ojousama will be in great danger?" she questioned "breaking up!!??" she stood up "I will protect… I will definitely protect Konoka-ojousama without fail!!" she was decided but she didn't noticed that their friends were already going out of class to take a bath

"why me too?" Negi whined and closed his eyes to avoid seeing his students in such a… state. Then, the door opened revealing a very serious Setsuna carrying her nodachi.

"why are you carrying a sword, secchan?" KOnoka asked her

"ojousama, please don't mind me…" Setsuna replied. Not so far from them Asuna was triying to wash Negi but he refused to, and suddenly the soap flashed across the bathroom towards Konoka, Setsuna's fast reflexes avoided it to hit Konoka by cutting the soap in two, but unfortunately for Negi…

"I shall eliminate whoever put a threat to ojousama!!!" Setsuna claimed and chased Negi

"uwahhh! I didn't do that on purpose!" he said escaping from the swordswoman, he was so afraid that didn't noticed that Konoka was ahead of him and…

"uwah!"

He crashed into Konoka who fell and Negi with her, they ended up in a very … uncomfortable position wich made Setsuna even angrier than before.

"I shall have you punished!!" she declared

"You are misunderstanding!" Negi screamed.

After punished Negi, Setsuna returned to Konoka's side and sheathe her sword "sheesh!!" she sighed

"secchan, you've been so harsh today… but I okay, you know" Konoka told her

"o-ojousama, shall I wash your back?" Setsuna asked

"o-okay"

"your… your skin is white and… beautiful as ever" Setsuna complimented blushing

"you too, secchan" Konoka said blushing too "hya, that's tickling, secchan!" Konoka giggled "I can wash that part myself"

"oh, I'm sorry"

"sakurazaki-san… she's physically closer to Konoka-san than ever" Negi said sheepishly

"can it be due to that fortune telling?" Nodoka asked

"fortune telling?" Asuna questioned and thought for a while "oh! Something important!"

"you've got it now?" Negi asked

**643, Kagurazaka Asuna, Konoe Konoka.. and Negi**

"Negi-sensei!" Yukihiro Ayaka, A.K.A iincho, called "I've got a top graded melon, let's have it together" she said showing the fruit and next to it a sharp knife which was considered as dangerous by Setsuna so…

"I cannot allow anyone with such a dangerous object to get any closer!!" Setsuna said while dragging Ayaka out.

**Later**

"let's go get something to drink" Konoka said

"milk is the best after bath, isn't it?" Negi commented "how about fruit milk?"

"oh, Konoka" Natsumi along with Chizuru were in front of them "I've just came over to give you back the complete set: 20 volumes of 'The zombie rider(the book of son-in-law adopted child)'…" she said but suddenly tripped and all the books were about to hit Konoka but…

"watch out! Ojousama!" Setsuna unsheathed her sword and cut the books in little pieces, leaving everyone astonished and a crying Natsumi.

**Later, again**

"I have to go to the bathroom" Konoka announced, she knew that way Setsuna wouldn't follow her but she didn't count her chibi…

"I doubt that secchan would chase me even her…" Konoka relaxed a little but it didn't lasted too long, chibi-setsuna appeared in front of her "huh?"

"I-I a shikigami and I'll work as a liaison for you, ojousama." the chibi bowed "Please call me chibi-setsuna, I have arrived for ojousama's safety…" the chibi told her "so, ojousama please don't mind me and go on…"

Konoka was now fed up with all this "SECCHAN!!!"

"Jeez, Secchan! Why are you sticking to me much more than usual!?" Konoka yelled

"Konoka-san?" Negi was surprised of hearing Konoka's angry voice

"hey, what happened?" Asuna was surprised too

"no.. it'l my job to protect you, ojousama" Setsuna answered and then her eyes widen when she noticed some tears in Konoka's eyes

"secchan, why are you always like that?" Konoka was now crying "Ojousama, lineage… I have had enough" she said "Just leave me alone!" she yelled

**(A/N: here starts the fanfic itself XD... the previous was from the manga XD)**

A single tear fell from setsuna's eyes "that's… I am… I'm sorry ojousama!" she said and run off out from the room leaving behind Negi, Asuna and her chibi.

"Konoka, I know that sakurazki-san is getting a little too far but it's just not like you to say such a thing" Asuna told her friend who didn't replied, Asuna sighed

**Later**

Konoka was sat in bench thinking about what happened, Asuna suddenly came along with Negi "are you alright?" Asuna asked

"ah.. I guess, I was a bit too harsh to her" Konoka admitted

"Konoka-san…"

"Sakurazaki-san is definitely alright… isn't she?" Asuna said smiling

"Asuna…" Konoka smiled too "I have to say sorry"

"then let's go find her!" Negi proposed

"oh but before that…" Konoka said "chibisecchan! I'm not angry anymore so please come out!"

"I'm sorry" the first chibi said

"I'm so sorry" then another one appeared

"sorry…" and a third one

"It's ok now, I was too harsh" Konoka told them "can you help me find her? I really need to apologize"

"Of course we will!" the captain of chibisetsuna party said "you two split and look for setsuna, I'll stay with ojousama that way if you find her, contact me immediately and I'll tell ojousama"

"hai" the other two said and split

"I think we should do the same" Asuna said "I'll go this way… if I find her I'll call you Konoka"

"In that case, I'll go this way" Negi said "I don't have a cell phone so if I find her I'll take her with you, Konoka-san"

"arigatou, guys" Konoka said and her friend left "saa, let's go too chibisecchan"

**Somewhere at Mahora campus:**

"_How could I be such a fool!?"_ Setsuna thought _"I failed ...again… kuso!" _ She looked at the sky and relaxed a little while thinking what to do _"there's no way she'd forgive me"_ she thought pessimisticly and sighed _"I guess I'll have to go from the school… I have no other reason to stay"_

When she was standing in order to go to her room and pack her things a message from her chibi came out of the blue _"Setsuna! Setsuna! Konoka-ojousama is in troubles!_" the chibi said and Setsuna immediately run towards her location… only to find a unharmed Konoka and no danger around

"uuhh… ojousama, a-are you okay? Where is the danger chibi was talking about?" Setsuna asked

"I only said she was in troubles… because she couldn't find you" the chibi said and Setsuna glared at her "ah… well I'll let the others know… ja ne!" she disappeared

"secchan…" Konoka called her but Setsuna didn't look at her, she didn't dare to "I-"

"ojousama" Setsuna interrupted "It may not be of your concern but … I've decided to leave the school" Setsuna told her, Konoka's widen in surprise, she didn't excepted Setsuna to go that far "since I don't have anything else to do her.. I.. I'll just go" Setsuna turned in order to leave but Konoka hugged her from behind and stopped her

"don't!" Konoka said and shed some tears "I don't want you to leave, please… stay… here, with me"

"o-ojousama?" Setsuna was confused now "b-but… I'm just a bother to you" she said turning around to look at Konoka

"chigau!" Konoka told her "you may be overprotecting something but… you're no bother for me"

"But… before, you…"

"I told you to leave me alone, I know… and I'm sorry about it" Konoka hugged her again "I was too harsh… please forgive me, secchan… I don't want you to go… I-I l-lo-" Konoka stoped when she realized what she was going to say and blushed

"aahh .. ojousama, don't worry about that, I should be the one apologizing… I guess I went too far because of that prediction… "She said blushing too

"So… you are staying, aren't you?" Konoka asked

"yes, Kono-chan" Setsuna replied and wiped away Konoka's tears "I will, just for you" she smiled making Konoka blush. Konoka couldn't take it anymore; she was so happy that she tackle Setsuna making both fall to the ground and…

"secchan, I love you!" Konoka confessed and kissed Setsuna

"_S-s-she is... k-k-k-kissing me?"_ Setsuna thought astonished "_n-n-n-no way… it must be a dream… a very good dream"_ she said to herself and started to kiss back, after pulling away she look at Konoka's face that was completely red, just like hers "kono-chan… I love you too" she said and kissed her again.

Someone is gonna get a surprised when she finds out that this is no dream XD

* * *

**Asuna: mmm your 'fanfic itself' was too short**

**Me: so what!? u.u ... **

**Konoka: hehe I like it!! ne, secchan?**

**Setsuna: h-hai... (blushes)**

**Me: mmm .... hahaha**

**Setsuna: what are you laughing at!?**

**Me: just remembering your face when... **

**Setsuna: when what!?**

**Me: I'm not telling... It's a spoiler from Negima!? Neo XD**

**Konoka: oh you mean 'that'?**

**Asuna: it must be 'that'**

**Setsuna: eh? w-w-what are you talking about?**

**Asuna you'll find out soon XD**

**Me: Thanks for reading and .. reviews please XDD ... **


End file.
